Change of Heart
by ma1teo
Summary: Liz has left town and Brooklyn enters Nikolas life but what happens if somone from his past come back.  Will old feelings come back?  Features Brooklyn, Liz, and Nadine.
1. Chapter 1

Here's another start of a story. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Nikolas was sitting at home in Wyndamere with nothing to do but think. He had recently brought in Brooklyn off the streets and decided he wanted to help her. She was so rough around the edges and wanted to help her become more of a lady. He decided he wanted to hire people to teach her on how to act in society and become a civilized woman. In the end, he would test her out when he would attend a social event that was out of town. Honestly, he just really had nothing better to do. He missed Liz a bit he knew what he felt for her and how he just wanted to be with her. No matter what he felt he knew something was off with their relationship. Maybe it was the fact that Liz was the love of his brother's life or the fact that what he did had broken a bond that he and his siblings had worked so hard for. Sometimes he wished he could go back and undo all the harm he had caused on the other hand he was in love with her. It was the first time he was really in love with a woman since Emily's death. There were other women but nobody that he felt he loved in that way. There was Nadine an amazing woman who he wished he could feel that way about but when Rebecca came along a twin of Emily's he destroyed their relationship. Sometimes he just missed her a lot. Besides their romantic relationship she was the most amazing friend anyone can ever have. Then Rebecca who looked like Emily but was very different especially when he found out she was conning him. He had no idea what was going to happen between Liz and him but he just knew they had a child to think about. To him it would be perfect for them to marry and live a perfect life just them with the children but deep down he knew that would never happen. It was a hard thing for him to know that no matter what he felt she would never love anyone the way that she loved Lucky. Lucky and Liz were connected and soul mates to the core. He knew that she loved him but not the way that she loved Lucky. The truth is that they should have never become more than just friends and now he was hurting with realizing the truth. He didn't know what he would do to move on.

Brooklyn came down the stairs and spotted Nikolas in his sitting room as she entered. She saw that he was in deep thought so she knocked on the wooden door. Nikolas looked up and saw her

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah…I just wanted to say thanks for putting me up."

"It's no problem. You need a place to stay and I have more than enough room."

"It's really nice of you especially after what I have done to your sister."

"LuLu is a big girl. She can take care of herself. "

"Well, thank you anyway."

"My pleasure. Are you hungry? "

"Yes, I am."

"Okay I will be back. "

Nikolas walks away and Brooklyn looks around the room like she has been doing since she had arrived. She was astounded by the wealth and the grandness of the place. The place was a bit spooky but she kept telling herself in the end it will be worth it.

Nikolas came back and he said the food will be ready soon and they will bring it in when it is ready. With him he brought in a bottle of wine as well as two wine goblets. He opens the bottle of wine and pours the liquid into the glasses and hands her one of the glasses. He sits on the couch next to her and there was silence as they drank their wine.

Soon the food came and they sat at the table and ate the beautifully plate food in front of them. She was a little hesitant on eating the lamb that was cooked which was called lollipops. The only lollipops that she knew were candy. He promised her that it was delicious and that she should try it. So, she tried it and said it was okay. She thanked him for the meal and then went upstairs to her room. He soon went up to his room and went to bed.

The next day Nikolas woke up and gets up to get ready for the day. Alfred brings him breakfast and helps him get dressed as he always does. Nikolas heads out and tells Alfred to make sure that he delivers breakfast to Brooklyn's room. He will be in meetings all day and won't be home for dinner. Alfred attends to Brooklyn and lets her know the Nikolas won't be back home till late so he won't be home for dinner. She takes in the news and knows this is her perfect opportunity to get what she wants.


	2. Chapter 2

Nikolas had a bunch of meetings that day at the hospital and also a few meetings downtown at Cassadine Industries. He was coming off the elevator at the hospital and went down the hallway. He was looking down at his papers when he started to overhear a conversation two nurses were having as he was rounding the corner.

"Did you hear about Nadine? I'm so happy for her. She deserves it."

"I know. She definitely deserved a lot better than the way that creep Cassadine treated her."

"I know I felt so bad when she left town. He really had hurt her. He used her and threw her away like yesterday's garbage."

"I know after all she did for him and he dropped her the second the Emily look-alike showed up."

"What is it with men? What makes them so stupid?"

"Well that guy really takes the cake. He dropped her and two seconds later he was with Rebecca like she didn't mean anything to him. Especially after she just lost one of her best friends. You don't treat someone like that you are supposed to care about."

"It's not like he was thinking at least with his head."

"And what he's done to Liz and Lucky? Does the guy have no shame?"

"You can't totally blame him for that. It takes two to tango. Who knew Liz was such a slut?"

"Come on. That's all the girl does. She goes from one guy to the next. She's like a tennis ball. When Jason doesn't want her she goes to Lucky. Then, she's in a relationship with Lucky and gets bored and sleeps with his brother. That is an all time low even for her."

"Come one, girl. We better get back to work before Epithany catches us."

"Yeah, you're right."

They rounded the corner and ran right into Nikolas.

"Mr. Cassadine. Oh, it's so nice to see you."

"Hello."

"We have to get back to work," with that said the nurses ran off.

They walked together staring at each other knowing what the other one was thinking hoping he didn't hear what they were saying about him.

He goes into his office and sits down at his desk and thinks about the conversation he just overheard. He could have just gone and said it was gossip and write if off. He couldn't help thinking of Nadine and what they said about what he had done to her. He knew deep down they were right. She did deserve a lot better than the way he treated her. He knew he would never get a chance to make things right with her he just hoped that she was happy and found someone that could give her what he wasn't able to give her. He wondered what they were referring to of how happy they were for her. Why were they so happy for her? Had she kept in contact with some of the nurses after she left? He would love even a call from her.

Meanwhile at Wyndamere Brooklyn was walking around the castle and made sure none of Nikolas staff was insight. She went into the different rooms looking for signs of where he kept his valuables. She came across a few safes but of course she had no way of getting into them. She knew she just had to wait it out and sooner or later she would be able to get into the safes. Brooklyn went back into her room thinking of ways to get closer to Cassadine.

Nikolas was in his office wondering how Liz and Aidan were. He would have loved to be able to see Aidan even if for a few moments. He continued to go over his notes from his next meeting when his cell phone went off.

"Hello, Nikolas Cassadine."

"Hi, Liz. How are things with you and Aidan? I miss you guys."

There was dead silence. He didn't know what that meant.

"Liz."

"Listen, Nikolas. I have been doing a lot of thinking while I'm here. I might be staying here longer than I thought. I don't know when I will be coming back to Port Charles. It's doing me good to be here away from everyone and think about what I really want. The truth is I know what I want and it's not to be with you. I don't know how many times I can tell you that I will always love Lucky and there will never be anyone else for me. I just know he is what I want and even if he does not take me back; I can't be with you."

"I can't say that I'm surprised; but what about Aidan? I will not be cut out of his life because of your love for Lucky. I want to be a part of his life."

"I will not cut you out of his life. You can see him whenever you want. Just don't think that you can use him to get to me."

"Liz, I would never."

"Oh, please."

"Do you really think that badly of me?"

"I just know you too well."

"When can I see Aidan?"

"I don't know we'll talk about it at a later time. I guess it all depends on my plans of coming back."

"Liz…what is keeping you from not coming back?"

"Honestly, besides Aidan's safety it is you."

"I don't want you insinuating yourself into my life. I need to try to work things out with Lucky if it's even possible and I can't do that when you're always around."

"Wow…..

"I am not saying this to be mean. You will always be a good friend but we have ruined our friendship a lot because of what we have done."

"I think what we had been good."

"Nikolas, you always knew deep down that this would never work. We have ruined a good friendship and your relationship with you family for what? I couple rolls in the hay. Emily would be ashamed of us. Hell, I'm ashamed of us. This is not what she would have wanted for you."

"Liz I know we did not go around this right. But, I believe what we feel is the important part."

"What you feel? It's always about what you want and feel? Have you ever even thought about anyone but yourself? Have you even thought about how this was going to affect Spencer?"

"Of course but he's a child he wouldn't understand."

"Oh my god….you're unbelievable. You think because he's a child he doesn't know sleeping with your brother's finance is the wrong thing to do."

"Listen, Nikolas, the truth is you're so afraid of being with someone that you might have a future with. God, look what you did to Nadine you broke that girls heart after everything because Rebecca showed up. The two of you worked so hard moving past Emily and then once again you found an excuse to not move on. You didn't even give her a chance at all."

"What is with Nadine? Everyone's been talking about her today."

"What are you getting so mad for?"

"Some nurses were gossiping earlier about Nadine and I am a horrible person for what I did to her and how happy they are for her."

"Why are they happy for her?"

"I don't know. They didn't talk about that."

"Well, I'm happy if something good happened to her. You know how bad I feel because I was friends with her when she was in Port Charles and getting involved with you is something friends just don't do. Not like I really know it's not like I have many women friends."

"Well, it's just too late. She's no longer here and I'm sure she has moved on with her life and we all need to do the same."

"I'm glad it's so easy for you. Letting a great girl like her get away."

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Whatever…I need to go."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Nikolas hung up frustrated as ever. Nobody knows how bad he felt that he couldn't make things work with Nadine but he has nothing to feel guilty for. She is the one who dumped him.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. Do you like the way I'm writing Nikolas or do you want him a little more compassionate? Please let me know what you think of the way it is going.


End file.
